Serenade of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: After Requiem of Love, one of the Gods is angry with Yumoto. He was once the God of Truth…and is now the self-proclaimed God of Destruction. The Battle Lovers have been buried deep in work to preparing Yumoto for the throne, while threats are being covered by Gora and the Caerula Adamas.
1. Chapter 1: God of Truth

Serenade of Love

Summary: After _Requiem of Love_ , one of the Gods is angry with Yumoto. He was once the God of Truth…and is now the self-proclaimed God of Destruction. The Battle Lovers have been buried deep in work to preparing Yumoto for the throne, while threats are being covered by Gora and the Caerula Adamas.

Parings: EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and YumotoxOC

Rating: T

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but my OCs and story idea does!

-

Prologue: God of Truth

 _Makizou Yami was not very well known, he guarded over the Library of the Gods and his own temple in the mortal world. He had deep blue almost violet hair with amber eyes, and carried a book and staff with him at all times. He was very influential to Yukiteru's court when he was the God of Love…but as soon as Gora began his reign…he disappeared._

 _He only disappeared because of one reason and one reason only. When the God of Light was born, he along with the God of the Moon and the God of the Sun wanted to kill him._

 _Yukiteru and Natsumi banished him and the Gods of the Moon and Sun left with the demon Dadacha._

 _Slowly, Yami began to watch the God of Light shine throughout the world of the Gods. He began to feel resentment towards the young heir, even though his powers weren't even there yet._

 _One day the God of Truth met the demon, Lord Zundar, who was a small green hedgehog. He instantly recognized him as the brother of Dadacha but Zundar promised him power._

 _He instantly made Zundar leave and realized that he needed to kill the heir to get the ultimate power for himself and himself only. That's when he turned to a life of darkness. Yami went searching in the Library of the Gods for a book…this book was dangerous though. In fact, this book changed Yami._

 _When he opened the book, a dark shadow surrounded him and his soul was forever changed. Yami's powers began to grow and he could conquer a few of the smaller Gods._

 _When they would scream as he would conquer them, they would cry for Maximum Gorar and the God of Light. For they were the strongest Gods._

 _Then…the God of Truth became the God of Destruction…_

Yami growled as he watched an orb of the God of Light with his older brother. They were talking to Argent, the God of Protection and Maximum Gorar smiled as Argent hugged the heir.

He tightened his hand into a fist and hissed, "Gods of the Court of Love…your time is limited."

Truly the only reason why Yami hated the God of Light was because of his powerful being. Yami clutched at his staff and smirked, "Maximum Gorar…I bet you forgot about me…"

He laughed to himself as Argent spoke, _"My dear Little One…your coronation is in a month. You've grown so much."_

He stopped laughing and gasped, "What?! Coronation…?"

" _But Ibu-chan-senpai, I'm not sure I'll be ready…"_

" _Scarlet, you'll do fine. This is just securing you to the throne."_

Yami frowned and his eyes widened as a man stood beside Scarlet and held onto his hand, "Who are you…" he whispered and Maximum Gorar smiled _"I'm glad you're still willing to be his suitor."_

"Suitor?" He rolled his eyes, "In Yukiteru-san's court he didn't require a suitor."

He looked away from the scene and made it disappear. "Whatever." He muttered, "I just require those two mortals again to kill that dumb heir to Hireashi."

He thought for a moment, "Wait…they already did…and they failed."

He looked up as his small bird partner landed on his shoulder, "Kotaro-san, we have a coronation to stop." He smirked and Kotaro chirped, "We only have a month. Should we stop him now or at the coronation?"

Yami smiled, "He'll have a practice one soon, I say we crash that one to warn them about us, and then stop him at the coronation when the day comes."

Kotaro smirked, "Of course…they won't know what hit them."

Yami nodded, "And we will require the help from the VEPPer…they may have been healed, but we can manipulate them once more."

Kotaro nodded, "Yes…and the God of Light and the Court of Love will be no more."

Yami laughed and held onto his staff, "The Caerula Adamas won't be able to stop us either…and I'll make sure that they fail."

"What about the Battle Lovers?"  
"What about them? Without the God of Light, they're useless. We'll get rid of them quickly."

Kotaro nodded, "And we'll stop them all without Zundar or Hireashi."

Yami smiled, "Of course. Now, let's prepare ourselves for our little…introduction. I want to see if Maximum Gorar remembers me…I know his brother won't but, he was around when I worked for his father."

Kotaro chirped in agreement, "Yes! The Gods of the Sun and Moon will see us and know us!"

Yami nodded, "Now, let's go greet the heir…"

He thrusted his staff upwards and the duo teleported away in a bright flash.


	2. Chapter 2: Practice, Practice, Practice

Chapter 2: Practice, Practice, Practice

Yumoto sighed as his maid helped him get dressed for his practice coronation, "I-It's fine…" he whispered and his maid sighed, "Scarlet, I'm here to help you. Lord Tungsten is already ready and you need to be too."

Yumoto pouted as his robe was placed on him, "Isn't this a little much?"

"No, Yumoto. We all had to wear a robe similar." Gora spoke and Yumoto gasped, "An-chan!"

Gora smiled, "You need to stop squirming. You need to finish up…papa is waiting."

Yumoto groaned and walked away from his maids. The gold and white robe flashed and glistened as he walked. They bowed their heads and Yumoto sighed. He never cared for this treatment but he learned to just accept it.

Yumoto personally didn't care about being a prince nor a God but he did what his brother wished him to do.

He looked down as he walked, he wasn't ashamed but…he just felt completely awkward. He looked up at portraits of his father and ancestors, he didn't feel anything like them.

The only reason he was even getting crowned was because he needed to secure his throne. When he was a child, he used to dream of this very moment! He used to sit in Gora's throne with his crown on his head and played with his staff.

Gora sighed, "Yumoto, don't look sad. You still have a month."

"Yes, but papa is forcing me to!"

"I know…but it'll be alright, I promise!"

Yumoto frowned and Gora hugged him tightly. The duo walked to the golden ballroom. Candles were lit and the room felt warmer than usual.

Araki grabbed his hand and Yumoto smiled softly. He felt his worries slowly melt away.

The duo walked up to Yukiteru and Yumoto glanced around, his guardians were on the right side of his father and the Caerula Adamas were on the left.

Ryuu winked at Yumoto and Yumoto smiled at them. He bit his lip as Yukiteru held up the crown that would be his. Yumoto bit his lip again as he bowed his head down.

As he began to place it down on Yumoto's head, a shot of magic went through the crown and it clattered to the ground as Yukiteru dropped it. Ibushi gasped and pulled Yumoto to the ground.

Yukiteru growled and looked up as he saw a man standing there, "Who are you?!"

"Why, Yukiteru…you don't remember me?" The man asked and Yukiteru gasped.

Ibushi growled, "The God of Truth…what are you doing here?!"

Yami smirked, "Why I am just here to see the God of Light."

Araki growled, "Why? You don't need him!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "And who are you?"

Araki pulled his sword out, "My name is Lord Tungsten. I am the future God of Love's suitor!"

Yami held out his staff and opened his book, "Are you?"

Yumoto gasped and stood up, "I don't care who you are! You are interrupting my practice!"

Yami growled, "I don't care! Kotaro-san…let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

The Battle Lovers ran towards him and they cried out as they were all flung back into each other. The Caerula Adamas growled and ran towards Yumoto, "Get the heir out of here!" Kinshiro yelled and he screamed out as he was flung back

"Kin-chan!" Atsushi yelled and Akoya gasped, "Argent, what do we do?" He was beginning to panic and Ibushi grabbed his hand, "It's okay…we need to protect Scarlet."

Araki stood in front of Yumoto and Yami laughed, "I used to be the God of Truth, God of Light. But now…I am the God of Destruction." He smirked, "And you will die on the day of your coronation."

Gora growled, "You can't change your title as a God!"  
Yami rolled his eyes, "Maximum Gorar, I did and you can deal with it."

"Why are you trying to kill my son?" Yukiteru growled and Yami smirked, "No reason, Yukiteru…you and your wife should have let me stay."

"Silence!" Yukiteru yelled, "You threatened the life of my youngest son."

Yami rolled his eyes, "You've ever been proud of him before so why should you care?" 

Yukiteru growled and Yumoto looked at him with glowing eyes, _"I said to leave! I have escaped death many times and am sick of being targeted!"_

"Who are you?" Yami growled and Scarlet laughed _"I am Scarlet, the Sparkling Prince. One of the stronger Battle Lovers."_

"So the heir is a Battle Lover too?" Yami asked and Scarlet nodded, _"Yes, and I am not to mess with!"_

"Yumo-chan, you'll weaken yourself! Snap out of it!" Araki gasped and Yumoto shook his head, "I-I'm sorry…"

Araki sighed in relief, "It's okay…I just don't want you hurt…" he whispered and Yami scoffed, "You two make me sick!" He shot a hand out and the duo cried out as they were flung away from each other.

"Mark my words…I'll stop you all! Watch your back!" Yami yelled and Kotaro chirped, "Yeah! Goodbye~! If I were you I'd watch yourselves!"

Then they disappeared in a bright light.

Wombat and Hiroyuki ran to their partners and Gora looked at Yukiteru, "Papa…what are we going to do?"

Yukiteru looked down. "Gora, I'm not sure…"

Yumoto kicked his feet as he tried to sit up, "Helpppppp! My stupid robe is holding me down! It's heavy!"

Atsushi stood up and ran to him and so did En. They grabbed Yumoto's hands and pulled him back up.

Yumoto pouted and looked at Yukiteru, "Can I take this off now?"

Yukiteru nodded, "Yes."

Yumoto nodded and walked away with Araki.

-  
Kinshiro growled as he began to talk about Yami. "The so-called God of Destruction is deadly! You saw him…we need to work harder on protecting the heir!"

Akoya nodded and looked at himself in his hand mirror, "Why did he even come back?!"

Ibushi sighed, "He was always jealous of Yumoto…when he was born…he was already different too…but he wasn't showing."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes…and he's very dangerous as you could tell. He's very serious with his threat with killing the heir too."

Ibushi looked down, "I'm afraid of what he could do…"

Akoya asked, "Will he be as bad as Katashi or the VEPPer?"  
"He's just as bad as the VEPPer." Kinshiro explained

Akoya froze, "No…"  
"Akoya…?" Ibushi asked and Akoya turned to him, "We cannot trust the VEPPer anymore…I foresee the former God of Truth controlling their minds…"

Kinshiro shook his head, "Akoya, we cannot mess with destiny! I've told you many times! You have to let the VEPPer attack Scarlet and if he is killed then he is killed." He frowned and Akoya looked down, "A-Aurite…I don't want Fluffhead to die! I love him! Okay!? I love that little Fluffhead and I don't want him to get hurt!"

Ibushi nodded, "We know Akoya…we don't want him to get hurt anymore. Just like Yumoto, we're sick of him getting hurt."

Kinshiro looked down, "We shall talk with the heir tomorrow morning. It's getting late, I bid you two goodnight."

-

Yumoto sighed as Araki sat beside him on his bed. "Don't worry, Yumo-chan…it'll be okay."

"I-I know…" he whispered and Araki kissed the top of his head, "Sleep, you've had a long day…"

Yumoto nodded and Araki smiled as Yumoto slowly fell asleep as he left his room…he frowned as he closed his door…he just hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of Katashi.


	3. Chapter 3: Mortal World Visit

Chapter 3: Mortal World Visit

Yumoto sighed as Atsushi came in and threw open the curtains, "Today is the day, Yumoto! Today you are showing yourself to the mortals in the open!"

Yumoto gasped, "What?! Atsushi-senpai, I don't want to! I'd rather go in secret!"

Atsushi smiled, "I was kidding, you were oversleeping again."

Yumoto sighed in relief and Atsushi looked at him, "Yumoto, you and Araki are to go to the mortal world…you will be safe there."

Yumoto teared up, "B-but mama…" he hadn't called Atsushi mama in so long… "I like it here! I'll be fine!"

Atsushi frowned, "No…it's not like that…you are to come back. Don't worry."

Yumoto gasped, "Oh…I thought…"  
"I know, but don't worry." He smiled and helped Yumoto get dressed.

Yumoto sighed as he saw Araki and ran to him. Araki hugged him gently, "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

The duo turned away and walked to the mortal door. "Ibu-chan-senpai, we're ready…I'll be back soon…" Yumoto smiled and hugged Ibushi tightly.

"Little One, be careful." Ibushi spoke, "I shall send you and your suitor to the mortal world."

Yumoto nodded, "I will, thank you."

Ibushi opened the door and the duo went through.

-  
"Yami-san!" Kotaro chirped, "The stupid heir is going to the mortal world with his suitor."

Yami clutched tightly at his staff and growled, "Well…there is no room to stop him at the moment…"

Kotaro frowned, "Then what will we do?"

Yami laughed, "We shall get the God of the Moon and the God of the Sun to get rid of him!"

-

Araki kissed Yumoto's cheek as they were walking in the town. Yumoto blushed and held Araki's hand. "Araki-kun, can we go to your palace today?"

Araki nodded, "Yes we may."

Yumoto giggled and hugged him. "I love you!"

Araki smiled and they walked forward to head towards Araki's palace.

Yumoto froze as a small peasant girl with dirty blonde, almost brown hair gasped, "It's the heir!" She screamed in pure excitement and Yumoto gasped, "H-how did you know?"

The girl giggled, "I knew it was you! I saw you in the temple a few weeks ago!"

Yumoto walked closer to Araki and the girl yelled, "Look everyone! The heir has come to save us all!"

Yumoto frowned as mortals surrounded him and Araki held him close.

"Lord Tungsten, we didn't know that you were engaged to the heir!" One spoke and another spoke, "Yes! When will you two have an heir?"

Yumoto blushed, "H-heir? I-I'm not sure!"  
Another frowned, "What does Maximum Gorar think about your relationship, Prince Scarlet?"

"U-Um he's fine with it!"

"But when will you get an heir? When will you two get married?"

"Please, my coronation is in a month!"

"Wedding?" Araki blushed and Yumoto frowned, "No, no…I'm not even able to have a child!"

"Visit our local voodoo woman, she can help!"  
"N-no! I'm fine!" Yumoto spoke and the mortals asked him more and more questions.

Yumoto looked at Araki, "Lord Tungsten, I need to go!"

Araki nodded, "Yes, the heir needs to go for now!" He yelled and the mortals frowned.

Yumoto sighed in relief as they all left and Araki led him to his palace, "Here…"

Yumoto frowned and plopped down on a sofa. Araki sat beside him and Hiroyuki walked in as Yumoto laid his head on Araki's shoulder.

The cat guardian was in his human form and smiled as he saw Yumoto. 

"Prince Scarlet, I heard the mortals stopped you." Hiroyuki spoke and Yumoto nodded, "Yes and they kept asking me if I had an heir yet…I'm only sixteen, Kitty-san."

Hiroyuki sighed, "Pay no attention to them, dear Scarlet."

Yumoto nodded, "I know…"

Araki kissed his head, "Don't worry. Your guardians won't let anything happen."

"What about that God of Destruction guy?"

"Don't worry…I'll protect you."

-  
 _"Don't worry…I'll protect you."_

Yami smirked, "Yes…feel safe, God of Light…I will come get you…"

He looked at his spell book and opened it up. An orb appeared in front of him and a silhouette of Yumoto appeared in it. Then two figures of the twins appeared beside him. Water formed in front of them and the silhouette of the heir began to struggle as they tried to hold him under.

"Kotaro-san, the Gods of the Moon and Sun will drown the heir in the waters of Cerulean soon." He smiled and Kotaro smiled, "Yes…and his mother and father will beg us to bring him back."

Yami rolled his eyes, "The heir won't be able to be crowned nor be able to have an heir for himself."

-

Haruhiko sighed to himself as he watched Yumoto with Araki.  
Akihiko smiled, "How sweet…those two are so adorable, Haru."

Haruhiko smiled, "Yes…and I can't wait for those two to get married."

"Really?" Akihiko asked and Haruhiko nodded, "Yes."

The two gasped as Yami appeared with Dadacha on his shoulder.

"The God of Truth!" Akihiko growled and Haruhiko glared at Dadacha, "Dadacha…I thought we made you leave!"

Dadacha frowned, "My twins, we have to get rid of the heir-dacha!"

"No!" The duo yelled and Yami smirked, "Too bad, you're going to drown the heir for me…in the water of Cerulean near his temple."

"NO!" Haruhiko screeched, "I don't want to hurt him anymore!"  
"Yeah!" Akihiko yelled and Yami opened his book. "Too bad…"

The twins held onto each other in fear and they screamed out as they were surrounded by magic.

"H-Haru…!"  
"A-Aki! W-we can't do this…!"  
"N-no!"

Then the magic disappeared and the twins stood up and bowed to Yami, "We, the VEPPer will kill Prince Scarlet…and get Maximum Gorar for ourselves."

-

Yumoto yawned as he laid on Araki and Araki smiled, "Do you want to go to bed at home?"

Yumoto nodded, "Please…it's getting late…and I'd like to tell my guardians about today."

Araki laughed, "The mortals like you. You've saved them twice…and they're expecting us to give an heir."

"Yes, but we're still young."

Araki nodded, "I know…but we still can't have an heir because we're both male."

"Also, I'm a God…"  
"Yes I know." Araki whispered and kissed him gently. "Let's go…"

Before they could, the doors flung open. Yumoto gasped and Araki growled, "The VEPPer…!"

Yumoto looked at them and Araki cried out as he was hit by one of their magic orbs.

"Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried and gasped out as the twins grabbed him.

"We're taking you to the Temple of Cerulean…we're going to kill you there, where your dear papa can watch you die." Haruhiko hissed and Yumoto whimpered, "Get Atsushi-senpai!" He screamed as they teleported away from him.

Hiroyuki growled, "Ara-chan! I'll go to the palace and you go to Cerulean's temple! We have to save him!"

Araki nodded and the duo went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4: Papa En-Chan and Atsu-Mama

Chapter 4: Papa En-Chan and Atsu-Mama

Yumoto struggled as the twins carried him to Cerulean's temple, "NO! NO!"

"Don't worry, you'll die with your father's statue looking down at you!" Haruhiko smirked and Akihiko nodded, "Yeah!"

Yumoto screamed as they dragged him to the waters, "Please! You two were good!"

"Now we work for the God of Destruction!"

"No! You're being controlled!" Yumoto cried and Haruhiko pushed him down into it.

Yumoto began to panic as he hit the water, he couldn't swim at all.

-

"En-chan?" Atsushi asked as his boyfriend stopped in his tracks as he looked up, "Atsushi…there is a disturbance in the ocean…"

"What?" 

En nodded, "Yes…" He froze as he heard Yumoto's voice yelling.  
"Yumoto…!"

-

Yumoto shuddered as Haruhiko picked him up from the water. He gasped for air and screamed as he was plunged back under.

He struggled and as he was lifted back up, he eyed the statue of Cerulean. "P-papa E-En-chan…" he moaned in pain and cried out.

The twins laughed and then Akihiko screamed out as water wrapped around him and lifted him up. "Sol!"

"Luna!" Haruhiko cried and he gasped as the same thing happened to him.

"Yumoto!" Atsushi cried and ran to Yumoto. En growled as he held the twins captive and they looked at him, "Damn you, God of Water!" Haruhiko screamed.

En frowned and the water began to glow bright white. Yumoto watched as the darkness left the twins and they screamed out as it did. En dropped them and the duo looked at him.

"Cerulean!" Haruhiko cried

"The God of Truth did this to us!" Akihiko replied and En frowned, "What?"

Yumoto coughed up the water and Atsushi frowned, "You two…the God of Truth knows you."

Haruhiko nodded, "Yes I know." He looked at Yumoto, "I would never take your brother from you again…now that I know how powerful you truly are."

Akihiko gasped, "Why don't we make him use that power to him!"

Atsushi shook his head, "No! Scarlet's true form weakens him…and it's so deadly for him to do it!"

"But Epinard! Scarlet can kill the God of Truth, then he'll be safe! He wants to ruin his coronation!"

-

Yami growled as he watched Yumoto and clutched at his staff.

"Dammit…of course, those twins were so stupid to work with it!" He yelled and looked at Yumoto, "Your coronation comes nearer and nearer…what should I do to your suitor along with you?"

Kotaro smiled, "Why don't we use Lord Hireashi?"  
Yami rolled his eyes, "That's so overdone! We can't use him!"

Kotaro sighed, "Well, we could take Maximum Gorar…and lure out Scarlet and kill him!"

Yami gasped, "That's perfect! Then we can…also take his suitor! Lord Tungsten is powerful…we should take him away in front of Scarlet!"

Kotaro smiled, "The heir will be fun to tear down!"

Yami looked up, "We should do it slowly…it is not time to strike yet. For the heir's coronation is in less than two weeks now."

-

Yumoto sighed as Araki walked in, "Yumoto…I have business to attend to in the mortal world."

"W-what?"

"Yes…and I'm sorry." He sighed and Yumoto frowned, "F-fine…but I wish you weren't going."

Araki looked down and Yumoto hugged him tightly, "I don't want you to go…"

"I know…and I don't want to either."

"Then don't go! P-please! We have coronation practice and e-eventually we…we can get married and have a family!"

"Yumo-chan…"  
"Lord Tungsten, please! I love you!"  
"We've talked about this before…I can't keep skipping out on my duties."

"So?! Araki-kun, please don't leave me!"

Araki froze as he saw Yami appear in Yumoto's mirror. Yami's hand slowly came out and reached forward to Yumoto's shoulder. _"Now now, don't worry, heir to the throne."_

Yumoto gasped out and he froze as he felt Yami's hand stroke his head. _"Your coronation will end with you dead anyway, so why do you keep fighting me?"_

Yumoto felt like he couldn't speak and Araki growled, "God of Truth…"

 _"Don't call me that!"_ He hissed and Yumoto whimpered and let out a scream as he pushed Yami's hand away. Tears filled his eyes and Araki held him close.

Yami smirked, _"Lord Tungsten…watch your back, I am coming for you~"_

Araki growled, "Damn you! I won't let you take me!"

 _"Well…you and Maximum Gorar will be gone soon…and the heir will be killed by me."_

Yumoto gasped and Yami laughed, _"God of Light...you will be next too."_

Yumoto frowned and Araki growled, "Shut it! I will tell the Caerula Adamas and Battle Lovers!"

Yami rolled his eyes, _"The heir…yes I shall take you and when I do, you will be killed and then the world will end."_

Yumoto gasped and turned to the door, "W-Wom-san! Wom-san!" He screamed and Yami laughed as he disappeared.

Wombat ran in and Yumoto picked him up, "T-the God of Truth…he…he wants to take me!"

Wombat growled, "You are to stay here then!"  
"No! He appeared in my mirror and touched me!"

Wombat gasped, "W-what?!"  
Yumoto grabbed his mirror and quickly handed it to Araki, "Take it away! TAKE IT AWAY!"

Yami smirked as Kotaro asked, "What will you do to the heir?"

"Well, I am going to kidnap him, chain him to my throne, and when they come to save him…well let's just say they'll watch him die."

Kotaro chirped, "What a great idea!" He smiled and his eyes sparked with darkness. "The heir will be dead the day after his coronation."

"Good idea, Kotaro-san…now let's plan on breaking into his coronation and take him then." Yami spoke and Kotaro nodded, "Yes…and the heir won't know what hit him!"

Yami laughed and looked at Yumoto's figure in his staff, "Yes…now I'm not obsessed with him like Lord Katashi…but I want him dead."

Kotaro nodded and Yami smirked, "Now, we have a coronation to crash!"


	5. Chapter 5: Coronation Woes

Chapter 5: Coronation Woes

Yumoto smiled as he sat in the bath, he was nervous for tomorrow…his coronation was coming. He was just ready for it to be over with.

-  
Ibushi frowned as Kinshiro went over threats that Gora had handed him.

"We shall kill the heir with flame." Kinshiro read, "The heir shall be poisoned by our group. The heir won't live past tomorrow."

He sighed and read more, "Scarlet is going to be destroyed by us. The heir will be stripped of his throne. The heir will be destroyed by darkness…Hireashi is going to…drain his soul once more and the worlds will end."

"Enough!" Akoya screeched, "I can't stand that!"

Ibushi nodded, "Yes, that's enough. We need to make sure that no harm comes to Little One!"

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes, this I know…Maximum Gorar and Yukiteru-sama were telling me this."

Ibushi sighed and Akoya looked terrified…

Yumoto bit his lip as his maids gently put the gold and white royal robes on him.

Atsushi walked in and smiled as he grabbed Yumoto's hands. "Yumoto…I just want to wish you the best, I know it's nerve-wracking." He smiled, "The VEPPer are out there and wanted me to tell you that they're still very sorry about two weeks ago."

Yumoto nodded and hugged Atsushi tightly. "Mama…" he murmured, "I'm glad to have let you raise me…"

Atsushi hugged him back, "I thought you weren't calling me that anymore…You told me you were getting to old to call me mama."

Yumoto smiled, "You're never too old…"

Atsushi laughed, "Oh? Well I'll keep that in mind and never stop calling you Little One."

"Well, I do stop aging after today too…"  
"I know…and eventually you'll truly be the God of Love."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes I know…"

Atsushi sighed, "It's time…the other gods are waiting for you to take your throne with your suitor."

"Are mortals here too?"  
"Yes."

Yumoto sighed, "Then I'm ready…"

He walked out with Atsushi and walked next to his step-in mother. He could hear talking in the ballroom, this room was a long room with mirrors that had candles on each side of the mirror, and had white walls with gold trim and crystals like the ones in the room with the Mortal Door.

There were chairs with the various gods sitting in them, Yukiteru and Gora were standing at the front of the room where the alter was, with the Caerula Adamas on the left side of Yukiteru.

The Battle Lovers were to walk with Yumoto and Araki was beside Gora, he was to take Yumoto from Atsushi.

Yumoto bit his lip and shook slightly in fear as he walked in with his guardians…they were always there for him, but he just felt uneasy. With every step he took, the robe flashed and with every breath he took, the robe would flash more because of the gold jewels on it.

The Battle Lovers walked with Yumoto and Yumoto bit his lip as Araki grabbed his hand. Yumoto looked up at Yukiteru as he bowed and Yukiteru spoke, "Scarlet, God of Light…my son, please stand."

Yumoto slowly stood back up and Gora held out Yumoto's staff.

Yumoto glanced at Ibushi, who smiled at him and Yumoto heard Ibushi's voice in his head, "It's okay…you're doing fine. You shall be crowned and the people will love you."

Yukiteru smiled, "Now, Scarlet…do you accept your crown as the next God of Love?"

"Y-yes, papa." Yumoto replied and Gora smiled as Yukiteru held out Yumoto's crown.

"Now, the God of Light, the heir to the throne, Prince Scarlet, shall be crowned to secure his spot as the next God of Love."

Yumoto bowed his head and Yukiteru slowly began to place his crown on his head.

Yumoto stood straight and Gora handed him his staff. Yumoto slowly turned to the crowd and bit his lip and shook slightly as the other Gods examined him and slowly began to clap.

The Caerula Adamas smiled and Araki grabbed Yumoto's arm. Tears filled Yumoto's eyes as he looked down and whispered, "I didn't want this…"

Araki squeezed his arm, "I know…" he whispered back and Yumoto frowned. He looked at Gora and down at Wombat, who was by his feet. He bit his lip and froze as the candles all blew out as someone waked in.

The Caerula Adamas gasped and jumped in front of Yumoto with their swords out. Aurite growled and glared at the person.

"the God of Truth!" One cried and Yami laughed. "Yukiteru…Maximum Gorar…and oh…Prince Scarlet…heir to the throne…nice to see you again."

Sulfur growled and pulled out a small red pen, with a heart on top. He grabbed Yumoto's wrist, "Your majesty, go with Vesta. I'm taking your place!"

Yumoto nodded and Vesta grabbed Yumoto's arm gently. Vesta quickly ran out with Yumoto in a secret exit and Sulfur turned around.

"Love Power! Transform me into the heir!" Sulfur hissed as he held the pen up. A red heart surrounded him and then Sulfur appeared in Yumoto's outfit and looked exactly like him. He quickly grabbed Yumoto's crown and staff and walked forward.

Yami smirked at Sulfur, not knowing about the transformation and spoke, "Heir to the throne…nice to see you walking to your death."

Sulfur rolled his eyes and held out Yumoto's staff, "Sorry, but I hate to tell you this…but you lose. True Love Attack!"

Yami jumped up and ran towards Sulfur. Sulfur cried out as Yami grabbed him, "God of Light…" he hissed, "I told you, you're not going to live after your coronation."

Yukiteru growled and Araki looked at Gora, "Will Yumoto be alright with Vesta?"

Gora nodded, "Yes…Sulfur is Yumoto's replacement and if something is to happen to the heir, then Sulfur takes his place with the Love Pen."

Araki nodded and gasped as the pen began to wear off. "Shit…" Gora cursed, "He's somehow breaking the pen's power…this hasn't happened before…"

Sulfur growled and kicked Yami hard. He jumped away and he gasped as he heard Yumoto scream.

Yami growled as he watched Sulfur turn back to normal and Epinard ran to the scream.

Cerulean followed and Yami ran after them too.

Vesta growled as he pulled a mortal off Yumoto, "Don't touch the heir like that! He is engaged already!"

"Prince Scarlet, please bless my child!" A mortal woman screamed and Yumoto shook his head, "I-I can't!"

He cried out as someone pulled on the edge of his robe. "Please! I can't heal you!" Yumoto cried, "I'm not powerful enough!"

Epinard grabbed Yumoto and pulled him away, "Sulfur wasn't able to be you that long! He's coming for you!"

Yumoto cried out as Yami grabbed him roughly. "Let go of me! I've done nothing to you!"

Yami growled, "You have!"

"Enough!" A voice yelled and many Gods walked out. "God of Truth, leave, or we shall destroy you!"

Yumoto punched Yami's stomach and ran back inside as Yami let go. Yami growled and slowly began to laugh, "I will be back for him! In fact, the VEPPer…well…I'll save that for later."

With that, Yami disappeared and the Gods looked at one another. Epinard frowned, "The God of Truth is now the God of Destruction…and he is mad at Scarlet and we do not know why. We all must protect the heir or the worlds shall end!"

The Gods nodded and the Caerula Adamas frowned.

Aurite looked at them, "Perlite, what will the VEPPer do?"  
Perlite frowned, "Well they're going to break into the castle one night, when we're gone…and try to kill the heir."

Aurite frowned and looked down.

Yumoto blushed as Araki kissed his head that night. "Yumoto…I'm so sorry about today."

"It's okay, Araki." He hugged Araki tightly as sobs wracked through his body. "I-I don't want to rule! I-I want to be Yumoto and Yumoto only!"

"I know…" Araki stroked his hair and slowly calmed Yumoto down.

Araki laid Yumoto down into his bed and kissed his forehead. "Good night…I love you."

Yumoto yawned, "I love you too…please…don't let anything happen to me…"  
"I won't…sleep, please."

Yumoto nodded and slowly fell asleep, with Araki stroking his hair.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebellion

Chapter 6: Rebellion

 _"No!" Yumoto screamed as he was held over the edge of a cliff. Tears filled his eyes,_ Hireashi's _demon form was down there, he was going to be killed._

 _Yumoto looked up as tears fell from his face as_ Hireashi's _demon form growled. "Goodbye God of Love." A voice hissed and pushed Yumoto down. Yumoto screamed as he fell towards_ Hireashi _and the demon kept its mouth open, expecting the young god to fall to him…_

Yumoto's eyes popped open and he cried out as he sat up. He teared up as he felt Araki grab his hand. "Yumo-chan…?" he spoke, sleep filling his voice and Yumoto hugged him, "Sorry…" He laid his head on Araki's chest and Araki stroked his hair.

Yumoto felt tears fill his eyes and Araki kissed his head, "Go back to sleep…it's late." He whispered and Yumoto's shoulders shook as he cried silently.

Araki frowned as he felt this and slowly lit a candle. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…I had a dream about Hireashi…someone pushed me down to where he was sealed and…" Tears cracked his voice and Araki shushed him, "Yumoto…I promise that won't happen to you."

Yumoto whimpered, "I-I need to talk to Perlite…he'll…he'll know what my dream means!"

Araki frowned as Yumoto got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Yumoto knocked on Akoya's door and waited until Akoya answered, "WHAT?! I'M GETTING MY BEAUTY SLE-Oh…Fluffhead…what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry to bug you…but…I had a dream…and I thought you would like to hear it."

Akoya sighed and opened his door wider, "Come on in…go sit on my bed."

He frowned as Yumoto explained his dream and looked at him, "That's not good…I fear that your dream is an omen to something terrible happening."

Yumoto looked down "Perlite…what do you see happening tomorrow?"

Akoya sighed, "Well…at first, we were going to leave you alone…but knowing the Gods of the Sun and Moon might still be under the God of Truth's influences, so now we decided on not doing that."

Yumoto sighed, "Alright." He stood up from Akoya's bed as Akoya yawned. "I'll leave you to get sleep…"

"Fluffhead, if you don't fall back asleep, Ibushi is still at his post." Akoya spoke as Yumoto shut the door and Yumoto smiled.

He walked into Ibushi's room and smiled as he grabbed Ibushi's hand. "Ibu-chan-senpai!"

Ibushi gasped, "Yumoto, what are you doing awake?"  
"I…nothing. I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Then I figured that you would still be in here." Yumoto replied and Ibushi sighed, "You were upset over the coronation…weren't you?"

Yumoto frowned, "Yes…I was."

Ibushi looked at him, "I knew it…but you need to not worry about it."

"Why? I…I had a dream the other night, someone took my brother again! T-then that God of Truth guy took my suitor!"

Ibushi frowned, "What!?"

"T-The VEPPer! We can't trust them anymore! They want my brother and will always want him!" He screamed and Kinshiro appeared, "Calm down. You'll wake your father."

Yumoto looked at Kinshiro, "Aurite…I'm sorry."

Kinshiro looked at Ibushi, "Argent, there's been an uprising in the mortal world. Cancel all trips there."

Ibushi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The former God of Truth has confused them all. They don't want us any longer. They want the Court of Love abolished…and want to kill Scarlet."

Yumoto froze and Ibushi grabbed Yumoto by the shoulders. "Aurite, are you sure?"

Kinshiro nodded and grabbed Yumoto's hand. "I am sorry to inform you of that, dear future God of Love. I know that you enjoy it down there, but for your safety, you are to not leave the palace."

He let go of his hand and added, "You are to study more with Sulfur and Vesta, they will teach you more things that you need to know."

Yumoto frowned. "No, I would like to go to the mortal world and talk with these people."

Kinshiro shook his head, "No. You are forbidden by us, the Caerula Adamas."

Yumoto stomped his foot, "No fair!"

Kinshiro glared at him, "Your majesty, you are to listen to me! I am the God of Wisdom and know best!"

Yumoto frowned, "Mama wouldn't care!"  
Kinshiro growled, " _Epinard_ would too! Go back to bed and we shall take care of this. You are not allowed to the mortal world!"

"Fine!"

Yami smirked as he watched the mortals, "They are all under my powers…Kotaro, the heir won't stand a chance…in fact, I'm going to let them through the mortal door, the heir will be screaming as he is killed."

Yami looked at Yumoto in his staff's orb and laughed.

Kotaro chirped, "When is the heir and suitor going to get married?"

"Never. I will kill Scarlet by that time and he won't know what hit him."

Kotaro smiled and nuzzled his head against Yami's cheek, "Oh God of Destruction, our plan of getting the world is working."

"Yes…" Yami smirked, his blue eyes flashing scarlet, "We'll get rid of him soon."

"Araki-kun! Araki-kun!" Yumoto giggled and ran past Atsushi and Wombat. He looked around for his suitor and frowned, "Senpai! Where's Araki?"

"I'm not sure." Atsushi replied and Wombat looked at him, "He told me he was getting you something…"

"Really!?" Yumoto gasped and Wombat smiled, "Yes."

En walked to them and sighed, "Yumoto, I heard about the mortals."

Yumoto looked down. "They're being controlled, Senpai! I know they are!"

"What do you mean?" En asked and Yumoto explained, "Last time I went to the mortal world, they were happy to meet me! Why would they hate me now?"

Atsushi gasped and En nodded, "That's a good point…"

Yumoto nodded, "And I believe that guy was lying about the twins. We just talked and they're with an-chan today."

En smiled, "Yes I figured that too."

Atsushi looked at En as Yumoto ran off and sighed, "I have a strange feeling…"

"Huh? What do you mean, Atsushi?"  
"I don't know…"

Yumoto ran to Araki and giggled as he grabbed his arm, "Did you get me something?"

Araki blushed, "Y-yes!" He pulled out a small bag and handed it to him, "I brought candy."

Yumoto gasped, "Thank you! Did you bring any manju like I asked?"

Araki nodded and Yumoto giggled as he jumped up and down in excitement, "Thank you!"

Yumoto hugged him and Araki gasped as Yami appeared behind him. He grabbed Yumoto and held him back. "What do you want?!"

"You." Yami smirked and Yumoto cried out as Araki was grabbed. "No! Let go of him!"

"Y-Yumo-chan, run!" Araki cried and Yumoto screamed, "An-chan! An-chan, help!"

Yami smirked as Araki hit the ground as he was hit. He looked at Yumoto, "I'll be for your brother next…your suitor was just the first one."

 _"Don't take him."_ Scarlet hissed, _"Don't touch my future husband! HE'S MINE!"_

"Shut it." Yami laughed and Scarlet screamed and left Yumoto as he was flung back.

"A-Araki-kun…" Yumoto whimpered, "A-Araki-kun, don't leave me…!"

"Yumo-chan!" Araki gasped out as a dark rope appeared around him. He screamed and his eyes began to flash red. "N-No! I won't turn back into him!" He screamed and then it stopped. Araki's eyes fluttered shut and Yumoto called out for Gora again as Yami disappeared with his suitor.

"NO! BRING HIM BACK!" He screamed and darkness overtook him as he began to lose consciousness. "Yumoto!" En's voice called as the young god passed out.

En grabbed him and looked around, "Dammit…" He growled and called for Atsushi, "Tell Gora-san, Yumoto's suitor has been taken!"


	7. Chapter 7: Temples

Chapter 7: Temples

" _Argent, why do you protect the door?" Yumoto asked and Ibushi smiled, "Well, I have to, because if I don't someone could hurt us."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Mortals are nice, but not all are. Some would love to kill, while some are killed and some would also like to kill us."_

 _Yumoto frowned, "Strange! Why would anyone want to hurt us?"_

 _Ibushi sighed, "I'm not sure…but I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you."_

 _Yumoto hugged Ibushi, "I love you, Ibu-chan-senpai!"_

" _I love you too…Yumoto."_

Yumoto whimpered as he woke up, "A-Araki-kun!?"

He gasped as he saw Gora, "A-an-chan, where is Araki!?"

Gora looked away "The God of Truth…he took him."

Yumoto gasped, "W-what?! It wasn't a dream?"  
Gora shook his head, "No. I'm sorry."  
"Well, get him back then!" Yumoto yelled and Gora frowned, "I can't! I can't do anything!"

-

Yami smirked as he looked at Araki. Araki was trapped in a dark purple crystal and Araki glared at Yami. "You won't get Yumo-chan."

"Oh? You think so, Lord Tungsten?"  
"Yes! Scarlet isn't stupid!"

"Well, I'm getting his brother today too…the heir will be kidnapped by a monster soon."

"What?!" Araki gasped and Yami began to laugh. "Kinosaki Kou has been under my spell to! Your little suitor is going to be killed by the demon Hireashi."

"He's been almost killed by him many times! Scarlet won't let that happen!"

"I've seen Scarlet in action. Hireashi can easily kill him."  
Araki growled, "Scarlet and I are to wed and you can't stop him!"

"Even so, you two will need an heir…which is a threat to me. So, I need to get rid of your little prince as fast as possible." Yami laughed as Araki began to bang on the crystal, "No! Scarlet won't fall for that! I won't let you!"

"Oh, shut it." Yami yelled and grabbed his staff as he walked away.

-

Yumoto ran to the twins, who were visiting for the day. "Brothers-senpai, I need your help! Lord Tungsten has been kidnapped!"

"What?" Akihiko gasped and Yumoto nodded, "The-The God of Truth took him!"

" _Yumo-chan…! Yumo-chan!"_ Araki's voice cried in his head and Yumoto turned around, "Araki-kun?"

"Scarlet?" Haruhiko asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I heard Araki!" Yumoto gasped _"Yumoto, please. Walk to the library…"_

Yumoto nodded and the twins watched as Yumoto run out. "Wait!" Haruhiko screamed and they ran after him.

"Scarlet, you need to stop!" Akihiko yelled and the twins gasped as when they ran into the library, the door shut behind them.

Yumoto froze and gasped as Yami appeared.

Yami grabbed Yumoto's wrist and Yumoto gasped, "Let go!" He stomped on Yami's foot and as Yami let go, he ran to hide behind the twins.

Haruhiko growled "Aki, transform!"  
Akihiko nodded and they quickly transformed,

"Salty Sol!"  
"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols! The VEPPer!"

"We will protect the heir from you!" Salty Sol yelled and Yami laughed, "Don't worry about me…"

Yumoto looked at him, "What did you do with Araki!?"  
"Nothing…I've just taken him…you want him back?"  
"Yes!"

"Then come with me to get him."

Yumoto shook his head, "N-no! Give him back! I am the heir and I demand you give him back!"

Yami walked towards him and the twins stood in front of him, "You're not getting him!" Salty Sol yelled and Yami smirked.

Argent ran in and looked at Yumoto, "Scarlet! Your brother!"  
Yumoto turned to him, "W-what about him…?"

Yami began to laugh, "I have him too…"

Yumoto froze and tears filled his eyes, "An-chan…"

Yami smirked and Argent held Yumoto, "You are to never get Scarlet. In fact, Perlite sees you failing in the future."

Yami growled, "Oh God of Protection." He mocked, "I am truly frightened."

Melty Luna looked at Yami, "You're no God if you hurt others!"  
"You're one to talk." Yami scoffed and Salty Sol growled, "DAMN YOU!" He screamed and ran towards the former God of Truth.

"Haru, wait!" Melty Luna cried and Salty Sol screamed out as he was flung back. Yami's blue eyes began to glow red and Argent held onto Yumoto tighter.

"Die…" Yami hissed and shot fire out of his staff towards the duo. Argent blocked it with his chains and he growled, "You do not mess with the Caerula Adamas!"

He pushed Yumoto out of the library and made his chains wrap around Yami.

"Damn you…" Yami hissed and began to laugh, "If I were you, I'd watch your…Little One…"

Argent gasped, "What…?"

There was a loud scream from Perlite, "NO!"  
"Akoya!" Argent cried and Aurite yelled, "Perlite is down!"

Argent quickly left and ran to their voices. Perlite groaned as Argent helped him up, "S-Scarlet…he's gone!"

"Where did he go?"  
"He…he was grabbed! I turned around and I saw it!"

Argent looked at Aurite and Aurite growled, "He's probably in the mortal world…he isn't safe there."

Perlite nodded, "I know!"

Aurite looked around, "His bracelet…it can lead us to him. So, let's go."

-

Yumoto growled as Masuya held onto him, "Let go of me!"

Kou frowned at him "Stop panicking! We're doing this for the God of Destruction, God of Light!"

Yumoto spat in his face, "No! I don't want to calm down! You kidnapped me again and took me to the mortal world!"

Kou growled as he wiped his glasses off and Yumoto growled, "You're making a mistake! Have you not learned from the past?!"

Kou scoffed, "We're only bringing you to your temple."

"And what will you do there?!"

"You'll find out."

Yumoto frowned as he was brought to his temple and gasped out as he was thrown onto the floor. He let out a loud gasp as he saw a large portal behind the alter and he turned to Kou, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Kou began to laugh, "There's a portal in each of your guardian's temples and your brother's too. These portals make the God of Destruction strong."

Yumoto growled, "How dare you! The temples are a holy place, not an evil one!"

"Well, that's where you come in." Kou smirked and Yumoto spat in his face again, "I'm not doing anything for you." "Oh, but you will."

Yumoto gasped as Kou grabbed his arms as Masuya picked him up again. Yumoto screeched, "You can't do this! You can't!"

Yumoto's bracelet began to flash brightly and vibrantly as he struggled and Kou gasped as it shocked him. He dropped Yumoto's arms and Yumoto frowned.

"Wha-what!?" Kou gasped as a red beam of light began to shoot out from the bracelet. "What's happening!?"

Masuya dropped Yumoto and the duo quickly backed away from Yumoto.

Aurite froze as he saw the beam of light, "Scarlet…he's at the Temple of Light!"

Perlite frowned, "Let's hurry then!"

Argent nodded, "We need to hurry…we don't know what's happening!"

The three quickly teleported in front of the temple and ran inside. "Scarlet?!" Argent cried and the three froze as they eyed the portal.

Perlite froze, "Monsters will appear from there…!"

Aurite growled, "Scarlet is gone…"

"And so is Gora-san and Araki-kun…" Argent whispered and looked down, "I-I…I failed…"

Perlite looked at Argent, "We haven't failed yet!"

"Where could he be…?"  
Perlite looked down, "He is going to be attacked by the mortals…the former God of Truth has confused them…" He looked at Aurite and Argent, "We must hurry! We have to save everyone!"

Laughter filled the temple and a figure appeared in the portal, _"Oh Caerula Adamas…you have failed, alright…I have your precious heir and his suitor."_

Aurite growled, "Damn you!"

Yami laughed, _"Too bad that I have already captured you too."_

The three gasped and they cried out as they were all hit by something.

Argent hissed as he had images of Yumoto flash in his head. "L-Little One…" he whispered and his eyes shut. Yami smirked as the Caerula Adamas were captured in crystals and disappeared. Now…he just needed the Battle Lovers…


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Free

Chapter 8: Breaking Free

" _Mama! Mama!" Yumoto's voice rang out in giggles as he ran out of his lessons, "Papa!" He giggled as En grabbed him. The five-year-old laughed uncontrollably, "I love you Papa-En-chan!"_

 _En grinned and Atsushi kissed Yumoto's head. "We love you too…"_

Atsushi frowned as En explained about what happened in the mortal world. "So…Yumoto was taken…? Where's Kin-chan!?"

En looked down, "I'm not sure! Perlite and Argent are gone too!"

Atsushi looked at Io, "We need to hurry to the mortal world! Yumoto is in danger!"

Io nodded, "Of course…"

Ryuu sighed, everyone knew that the God of Wisdom and the God of Wind used to be very close. In fact, Aurite used to have a large crush on Epinard, but once he learned of the God of Wind dating the God of Water, he gave up on that dream.

The four Battle Lovers quickly ran out to the Mortal Door, leaving the God's Palace to be guarded by Yukiteru, Hashibiro and Wombat.

-

Each Battle Lover ran to their own temples and each were shocked to see portals.

Cerulean gasped as he walked towards the portal in his. A crystal began to flash and Epinard's voice spoke, _"En-chan, do you see a portal too?"_

Cerulean replied, "Yes I do! What about you, Sulfur?"

" _Yes Senpai! And you, Vesta?"  
"I have one too!" _

Then there was a loud scream from Vesta, _"No! LET GO OF ME! Io! Io! Everyone leave your temples, it's a trap! It's a trap!"_ Then Vesta's voice fizzled out and Sulfur gasped out, _"Ryuu! What happened!?"_

"Ryuu! Speak to us!" Cerulean yelled and then another scream came from Sulfur, _"No! What have you done to Vesta and Scarlet? No! NO!"_

Cerulean growled, "Atsushi! You need to leave your temple! We need to have one guardian around still!"

 _"What about the VEPPer, En-chan?"  
_

"They're gone! They went with the God of Truth!"

Epinard let out a gasp, _"You! You took Kin-chan! Give him back!"_

"Atsushi, please!" Cerulean cried and the crystal stopped flashing…

Cerulean froze and looked at the portal in front of him, "Cerulean Love Aqua!" He yelled and growled as the portal seemed to suck up his attack. "Dammit…" he hissed and gasped as Yami walked out of it.

"Cerulean…you're technically the next in line for the throne…" he hissed and Cerulean growled, "Yes, but I'm not taking it unless I really have to."

Yami smirked, "Oh…but you're the last one I need…"  
Cerulean clutched at his stick, "For what?"

"I am killing your Little One at the center of the portals…and you all will be forced to use your powers to help me."

Cerulean scoffed, "Whatever. You snuck up on the others…but I'll fight!"

Yami laughed and made a crystal surround Cerulean, "Sorry, but you failed."

Cerulean gasped, "D-damn you!" He hissed.

-

Yami smiled at the VEPPer, "Good job at getting Maximum Gorar…"

Salty Sol nodded, "It was nothing." He walked over to Yumoto, who was tied up on a slab, unconscious. "Have you let his dumb suitor see him?"

Yami smirked, "Not yet. I won't let him see him until the heir is dead."

Melty Luna looked at Yumoto with pure fear in his eyes…his brother was under Yami's spell…he had to act like this…or he would be put at the portal at his own temple.

"What will happen after he's dead?"  
"Hireashi will get his body and I shall get what I want."

Yami placed a hand on Yumoto's cheek and stroked it. "Sol, Luna go watch Maximum Gorar while I kill his brother."

-  
Araki growled as he tried to break free from his crystal prison…he needed to warn Yumoto because the twins were still evil.

He hissed as images of when he fought with Hireashi filled his head. "N-no!" He gasped as he saw his reflection with red eyes.

" _Awww did little Ara-chan get captured?"_

"Shut up! You're not real!"

" _Oh, but I am…Ara-chan listen, they're going to kill your little Scarlet and then we can work with Lord Hireashi again!"_

"I refuse!"

" _Then get out of this crystal."_

Araki growled and punched where his reflection's face was. He gasped as the crystal began to crack _"Keep going, Ara-chan…"_ His reflection laughed and it disappeared as the crystal broke and Araki landed onto the ground.

He snuck to where he heard Yami's voice and gasped as he saw Yumoto. _"He's not moving…"_ Araki thought and he frowned as he walked away quickly. He needed to escape to find the others!

" _Araki-kun! Araki-kun!"_ Yumoto's voice cried and Araki gasped as he turned around to a wall. Yumoto's figure appeared there, _"Help me…please…"_

"Y-Yumo-chan…" he whispered and put his hand onto where Yumoto held his at. _"Araki-kun…please save me…meet me at the Temple of Light…that is where I'll be at…you must get my guardians too! My brother needs to be saved too!"_

Araki nodded and Yumoto's figure looked down, _"Please hurry…Hireashi's two helpers, Kinosaki and Masuya are summoning him."_

Araki frowned, "Yumoto…I promise I'll save you."  
Yumoto's figure froze and cried out, _"M-My body…I have to go back…Scarlet will protect me until then! Please hurry and leave!"_ Yumoto's figure disappeared and Araki ran out of the place.

He needed to rescue Yumoto!

-

Aurite gritted his teeth as he was chained up in front of the portal, "You won't win…" He hissed, "Scar-Scarlet will defeat you!"

Yami laughed, "He's going to be killed by me, Aurite. You have no say in this."

"Perlite has already seen the future! You shall fail!" Aurite yelled and Yami growled. "SHUT UP!"

"Now now…God of Destruction…" Kotaro whispered, "Start the ritual of the guardian's powers to drain."

"Yes…"

Aurite gasped out and thought _"Everyone…I know I as the God of Wisdom, do not speak that much but we must all stay strong for our heir!"_

" _Yes! Everyone, listen to Kin-chan!"_ Epinard's voice replied, _"We can't let the mortal world nor our world fall!"_

Aurite looked up, _"At-chan…I'm glad we're friends."_

Araki ran to the Temple of Light and gasped as he saw Yumoto's unconscious self, tied up. He froze and looked around…he had no idea how to save him…all he could focus on was the energy field surrounding him, preventing Araki from getting close.

So, he did what he thought was right… "YUMO-CHAN!" Araki screamed and Yumoto's eyes popped open, "Araki!"


	9. Chapter 9: Failure

Chapter 9: Failure

Yami growled and looked at Araki. "Lord Tungsten…you really think that I'm going to give up Scarlet?"

Araki growled and pulled his sword out, "Yes!" Yami laughed and walked over to Yumoto. "Kotaro-san, we have a visitor…our dear Tungsy is here."

Kotaro smirked and the bird turned to Araki. "We're going to take your Scarlet and get rid of him. The other guardians are a distraction." He laughed and Yami grabbed his staff. He cradled it and giggled. His blue eyes flashed red and Araki gasped, "No…you're being controlled!"

Yami smirked, "What?"  
"Your eyes…they are filled with evil and hatred."

"Well duh, I am the God of Destruction."

Araki growled, "You're not! You are the God of Truth!"  
Yami pointed his staff at Araki and Yumoto screamed, "NO!"

Yami turned to him, "Silence! You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth…while we other Gods were forced to work hard. We weren't lucky enough to be born in the Court of Love!"

Yumoto growled, he was chained in front of the portal, his arms were above his head and he kicked his legs at Yami. "You were lucky! I hate being the heir! Everyone thinks you're a threat, so everyone tries to sacrifice you to Hireashi! I'm sick of it!"

Yami scoffed, "Then I'll end you!" He held his staff out and Yumoto stared at him. Yami dropped his staff, "D-Don't stare at me like that! Don't look at me with those eyes!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!" Yami screeched and Yumoto cried out as he was hit. _"Ibu-chan-senpai…do you hear my voice? Argent…! Argent!"_

" _Yes, I hear you. Little One, I have freed all of us…where are you?"  
"Temple of Light. Hurry!"_

" _Yes, your majesty."_

Yumoto smirked, "My guardians are coming. They're free and are coming to rescue me!"

Yami began to laugh, "Let them come! For we have something in store for you too."

Araki gasped, "What?"  
Yami turned to Araki, "You're a part of this plan too…Kotaro-san…get the VEPPer and Kinosaki-chan."

Kotaro nodded and flew off.

Araki growled, "You're summoning Hireashi…"  
Yami smirked, "No, I'm getting the twins to stop the guardians…and they have a surprise."

Yumoto gasped out as Yami slashed the chains from his wrists and he hit the ground. Yumoto looked up at Yami and growled, "Once my brother hears about this, you're dead!"

"Oh? Well…I bet you're dying to see your brother, aren't you?"  
Yumoto growled, "What do you mean?"

"Scarlet!" Epinard's voice cried and Yumoto gasped, "Guys!"

His four guardians ran in and Yumoto ran to them. Araki put his sword in front of Yumoto and looked at Yami, "You won't harm him."

"Oh…I won't be harming him." Yami laughed and Perlite rolled his eyes, "You're failing actually. Maximum Gorar was saved by the VEPPer, and the heir is coming home."

Yami gasped, "What!?" Then he began to laugh, "My portals are still up though!"  
Yumoto rolled his eyes, "Well I can solve that problem."

He made his staff appear in his hands and pointed it at the portal, "True Love Attack!"

Yami growled, "Damn you!" He walked to Yumoto and Yumoto pointed his staff at him. Vesta's ornament stuck out to Yami's chest and the God laughed, "Oh, I'm truly frightened, God of Love."

Yumoto growled, "I'm not afraid of attacking you. In fact, I'm not even afraid of Hireashi anymore."

"Is that so?" Yami spoke and he pointed his own staff at Yumoto. "Yet, I can see in your eyes that you are afraid of losing your friends and brother."

Yumoto bit his lip, "Silence! You don't speak for me at all. Hireashi and I have met many times."  
"I know…yet your soul is still here…!" Yami screeched and reached forward for Yumoto's brooch. "DIE SCARLET!"

Araki quickly pushed Yumoto away and he pointed his sword at Yami. "You thought you could win."

Yami laughed, "I know I can win, but let's face it, my plan wasn't ready for today."

"Kotaro-san, let's go." Yami smiled and Kotaro nodded, "Yes…and next time, we'll be ready."

Yumoto growled as they disappeared. "We need to go home…" he whispered.

-  
Yumoto sighed as Kinshiro was talking with Gora. "He is to not leave the palace."

Gora sighed, "Yes I know, Aurite. We have to make sure the former God of Truth can't get in again."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes, I have a good idea how to stop him."  
"How?"  
"It involves all of his guardians to stand at points in the palace and guard it with their powers…but this will…keep them away from Scarlet."

Gora sighed, "I'm not sure Aurite…"

Kinshiro replied, "Yes I know. It's a very hard decision."

Gora looked at him, "Yes, it is. Yumoto needs his guardians."  
"If I may interrupt…" Akoya spoke, "I can't see him coming to our palace anytime soon."

Gora looked at Akoya, "Are you sure?"  
Akoya nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Your brother will be safe for a few weeks."

Gora frowned, "Only a few weeks?"  
"So far, yes…unless we can stop him at his own place."

Gora shook his head, "No. That's too dangerous, Perlite. We all need more training. Yumoto will be taught more by Sulfur and Vesta, while you three work on protecting the mortal door."

Kinshiro nodded, "Sounds great. I will tell the Battle Lovers right away."

Akoya sighed, "This won't be beautiful at all…the training will ruin my hair…" he muttered.

-

 _Perlite blushed as he watched the God of Protection from afar…he had heard of him before but was too nervous to talk to him._

 _He bit his lip and whispered to himself, "I am a God of Time…and Beauty…so he's bound to like me."_

 _Now, Perlite was really only the God of Time, there was no such thing as the God of Beauty…but he felt as if he was so beautiful, he had to be a God of Beauty as well._

 _Perlite blushed as he walked up to Argent and introduced himself, "I-I am Perlite, the God of Time."_

 _Argent smiled and bowed, "God of Time…I am Argent, the God of Protection. May I ask why you're here?"  
_

_Perlite smiled, "I am here because…I have to admit something to you."  
"What is it?"  
"I…I." Perlite blushed and Argent asked, "You what?"  
"I-I like…you."_

 _Argent blushed, "Do you Perlite?"_

 _Perlite nodded, "Y-yes."_

" _But we hardly know one another…yet…I feel as if we've known each other before."_

 _Perlite blushed, "M-me too…" He gasped as Argent brought his mouth to his.  
_

_The God of Protection and God of Time (and Beauty) began to date shortly after this._

 _Aurite, the God of Wisdom sighed as he watched his friend…no his crush, Epinard, the God of Wind, kiss Cerulean, the God of Water._

" _At-chan…" he whispered, "I knew this could never happen between us…" He turned away and walked off._

-  
Yumoto frowned as he walked to the Mortal Door room and sighed as he heard Akoya, "Ibushi…please."  
"I know Akoya, I know." Ibushi spoke.

Yumoto looked down as he heard Akoya mutter, "I love you."

"I love you too, Akoya."

If only Yumoto could feel safe telling Araki that…


	10. Chapter 10: Little One

Chapter 10: Little One

 _Gora looking at his axe and sitting in his throne, when he heard the pitter patter of feet walking in and sniffing. He turned to the sound and frowned as he saw his four-year-old brother wiping tears from his eyes._

 _"What's wrong, Yumoto?" He asked and the four-year-old looked up from his wombat plushie, "I-I had a bad dream! Vesta told me that a monster lives in my mirror and eats little kids!" he cried and Gora signaled Yumoto over._

 _He placed Yumoto on his lap and spoke, "There's no monster, Yumoto."  
"B-but Ve-Vesta said so!"  
"No, no…" He smiled, "Yumoto, we all have love inside us along with a star…"  
_

" _Huh?"  
Gora nodded, "Yes, and this love and star combine into who we are. Along with this, we have the moon to watch over us."_

 _Yumoto stared at the window when Gora pointed at it. "Got it, an-chan!"_

"Yumoto, can you tell me what God your brother used to be?" Io's voice asked and Yumoto blinked, "Huh?"

Io repeated himself with a hint of annoyance in his voice and Yumoto gasped, "Oh…the God of War?"  
"Wrong." 

"Huh? Ryuu-senpai said he was!"  
"No…your brother used to be the God of Natural Springs. Ryuu was pulling your leg."

Yumoto sighed and Io explained, "Your father is the God of War. You of course are the God of Light."

Yumoto looked down, "Yes, Sulfur."  
"Sulfur? You usually call me Senpai…are you alright?" Io asked gently and Yumoto sighed, "Yes…I was just thinking."

Io looked down at the paper in front of Yumoto, "Are you done with your test?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…"

Io took it and sighed, "You hardly answered it. What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine!"

"Alright…"

-  
Yami smirked as he watched the Battle Lovers. "Kotaro-san…we should spice things up a bit."

"Oh? What should we do?"

"Let's get rid of his guardians…we can use their souls for ourselves." 

Kotaro frowned, "Why don't we sabotage the heir and his suitor?"

"No, that's too easy…" Yami frowned and glared at Yumoto, "The heir is annoying! The only thing I can do is trick the mortals…"

Kotaro sighed, "That's dumb too…we should wait and think of a better idea for later."

Yami nodded, "Yes…that's a good idea." He smiled, "You win this time…"

-  
Yumoto sighed as he was having a routine check-up with the God of Health, "I'm fine Hara-sensei…papa is just going crazy."

Kurou sighed also, "Your father worries for you. He told me that all of the servants have been questioned and made sure that no one is out for you."

"Papa is paranoid. He should know that my guardians won't let anything happen to me. You would think as the God of War, he wouldn't be like this."

"Your father has seen much bloodshed in the mortal world. Being the God of War is no easy task…and yet your mother…" He looked at him, "I just remembered something about her…"

Yumoto looked at him with wide eyes, "What is it?!"  
"Your mother was the Goddess of Peace…they weren't supposed to get along at all. Yet when they met, they fell in love."

Yumoto smiled, "Where did she go?"  
"The Goddess of Peace hasn't been seen since you were born. Many think she has went into hiding or…has fallen."

Yumoto looked down, "Oh…but…I'm glad you remembered something, sensei."

-

 _"An-chan! The monster in my mirror is real!" Yumoto screamed and ran to his big brother._

 _Gora hugged him tightly, "It's okay. Are you sure?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes! A kitty came out of it!"  
"A kitty?"_

 _"Yeah!"  
"Was it purple?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes!"_

 _Gora chuckled, "That's Hiroyuki, your friend, Araki's guardian. Remember?"_

 _Yumoto raised an eyebrow, "Hiroyuki?"  
Gora nodded and Yumoto frowned.  
"Is Araki-kun here?"_

 _"I don't think so…"_

 _Yumoto looked down. "Oh…okay."_

-  
Kinshiro looked down as Yumoto began to ask Akoya many questions about his mother. _"If only you knew the truth…I do…yet she told me to never tell you."_ He thought _"I'm sorry Scarlet…she told At-chan to take her place too…"_

He looked up, _"She was taken and probably killed by Hireashi…that's why your brother was after him…to save her…"_ He frowned and turned to walk away. He whispered, "She wanted to protect you…her powers became yours…"

-  
 _"Ibu-chan-senpai, what's wrong with me?!" Yumoto screamed, "My powers aren't even here! Everyone in the court talks about me!"_

 _Ibushi frowned, "They do not."  
"Yes they do!" He sobbed, "When I walk past people they whisper about how much of a dumb heir I am!"_

 _He looked down, "T-They say that I am useless and my guardians are wasting their time protecting me! They call me terrible names and they gossip about my powers never coming!"_

 _Ibushi sighed, "Little One, please! Nothing is wrong with you!"  
Yumoto screeched, "E-everything I've done to help anyone…it…it was all for nothing! No one believes in me and they think I will die!"_

 _Akoya growled, "Fluffhead, shut up! Those who say that to you don't understand what you've gone through!"_

 _Ibushi nodded and hugged Yumoto, "Little One, you have to understand that they don't believe in you because they think your brother is all they need." He smiled, "You and your brother are the strongest gods at the moment, in fact, I'm not like you. You're stronger than I am."_

" _R-really?"  
"Really." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto looked down, tears still in his eyes, "B-but…"_

 _"No buts." He replied and Yumoto sighed as he rubbed the tears away._

" _It's getting late…you need to sleep."_

 _Yumoto sighed again, "Yes Ibu-chan-senpai…"  
Ibushi held out his hand. "Come on, I'll take you there."_

 _Yumoto nodded and took his hand, "T-thank you for believing in me…"  
"I'll always believe in you…I love you, Little One."  
"I love you too, Ibu-chan-senpai." _

-  
Yami growled as he watched Araki and Yumoto in the Temple of Light. He grabbed his staff as he eyed the Battle Lovers standing behind him. "I'm taking their souls, Kotaro…it'll make killing the heir easier!"

Kotaro sighed, "Fine." The two teleported in front of the Battle Lovers and smirked.

The four guardians pulled their love sticks out and Yami laughed as he made an energy portal under their feet.

Yumoto turned to them and gasped, "No, don't hurt them!"

Cerulean growled, "What are you doing here?!"  
Yami smirked, "Getting what I want!"

Yumoto froze as energy shot up from the portal and his guardians screamed. Tears filled his eyes as they collapsed and Yami laughed as he held up four orbs. "They're mine now…" he turned to Yumoto, "Want your mama and papa back, Scarlet?" He hissed, "Come to my palace…and I might give them back."

With that, he disappeared and Yumoto ran to Epinard. "M-mama!" He screamed and threw himself over his unconscious body. "Epinard, wake up!" He screamed and looked up, "ARGENT, HELP ME!"

The young god sobbed as the Caerula Adamas appeared and Aurite spoke, "W-we must take them back…" He stuttered, "Let's take them and then…we'll figure out how to save them."

As Aurite spoke, the four guardians were teleported away to the Palace of the Gods.

Argent held Yumoto close to him and Yumoto whimpered, "Please…please save them."


	11. Chapter 11: Back-up Guardians

Chapter 11: Back-Up Guardians

" _Yuki!" a woman's voice laughed, "Yuki! I have great news!"  
Yukiteru turned to her, "What is it, Natsumi?"  
_

_Natsumi giggled, "I'm having another baby! Gora will be having a baby brother or sister!"  
Yukiteru grinned, "That's wonderful!" He hugged his wife tightly and kissed her._

 _Natsumi messed with her long orange hair and smiled, "I feel a great power too…our child will be strong, Yuki! He or she will be the best God or Goddess of Love ever!"_

 _Yukiteru nodded, "Yes…"  
Natsumi giggled and hugged her husband tightly._

 _-  
Four months had passed and Gora along with Yukiteru began to make room for the heir. Natsumi was delighted, and she even began to feel more power from the baby too._

" _Yuki, I fear for our child…Perlite has warned me about things. He sees someone harming him or her."_

 _Yukiteru sighed, "Yes, but Yami has already told me that our child will be fine."_

 _Natsumi nodded, "I know, but I've had dreams…and Perlite is the God of Time…no offense, but I don't trust Yami."_

 _Yukiteru frowned, "I know, Natsumi." He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, "It'll be okay. For our child, will have guardians to protect them."_

 _"Guardians? Why does our child need them?"  
"He does because the parents of the Gods of Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire have all requested their sons to take care of our child."_

" _Oh, alright." She smiled and Yukiteru grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, my dear Goddess of Peace…everything will be alright."_

-  
Yumoto held onto Io and Ryuu's hands and whispered, "You two were the best teachers an heir could ask for…"

Araki put a hand on Yumoto's shoulder. "Yumoto…I…I know this hurts."

Yumoto looked at him with tears in his eyes "I-I know…my guardians are Gods! How can their souls be taken?!"

"Yumoto, please…any God can be killed."  
"Yes! Only other Gods can get rid of them! In fact, the God of Death is the only one who can! He doesn't even like to kill any God!" Yumoto replied and Kinshiro walked over to them.

"The heir is right. The God of Death doesn't enjoy killing Gods and only will if the God of Love tells them too."

Araki nodded and Akoya spoke, "The God of Death hasn't killed another God or Goddess for hundreds of years. In fact, Yami is able to do that because of what happened to him."

"Huh? What happened to Yami?" Yumoto asked and Akoya closed his blue eyes, "I'll tell you…"

-

 _Yami sighed as he walked with Kotaro into the Library of the Gods. "Yukiteru and Natsumi don't understand…their child will bring upon destruction! The heir will be so powerful…"_

 _"So, what does that mean?" Kotaro asked and Yami smiled at his bird partner, his amber eyes shining. "Well…it means he'll be a great God of Love…but…" he frowned, "He will be a threat to many demons and evils."_

 _Kotaro sighed, "Oh…"_

 _Yami looked down, "We don't need to worry about that…for they have already banished me from their son!"_

 _He gasped as he saw a book open on the ground. "The Book of Sealing!" He ran to it and picked it up "Why is this opened?!"_

 _Kotaro frowned, "Yami-san, we shouldn't mess with it!"_

" _I don't care…the heir is a threat to me…" He hissed and Kotaro gasped as a dark shadow surrounded him, "Yami-san, stop!"_

 _Yami began to scream and Kotaro gasped as a shadow surrounded him too._

 _As the dark shadow disappeared, Yami's amber eyes were now blue and his outfit was now darker and his white staff was now grey. He smirked, "Kotaro…let's get ourselves the heir."_

 _-_

 _"NO! NO!" The God of Trade screamed, "God of Truth don't do this! Maximum Gorar and God of Light, please help me!"_

 _Yami laughed manically as he held up his staff. "God of Light, watch your back! For you are a mere babe still…but I will soon be after you!" He yelled and Kotaro chirped, "Yes, yes! We will get the heir!"_

 _The God of Trade whispered, "T-The Battle Lovers…they won't let you near the heir!"_

 _Yami growled, "Who!?"  
"The guardians of the God of Light! You won't get close to him as long as the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas are there!"_

 _Yami smacked the God of Trade with his staff, "Then I will kill them too!"_

 _The god hissed, "Go to hell! You deserve to be with Hireashi! Sealed away forever!"_

 _The God of Truth smirked, "Good idea. The demon lord needs another worker."_

 _The God of Trade gasped, "NO!"_

" _Silence. Maximum Gorar won't save you this time…"  
"NO!"  
_-

Yumoto froze, "H-he killed the God of Trade?!"

"No." Kinshiro replied, "He trapped them…and they haven't been seen since."

Yumoto looked at him, "Then we need to stop him! Let's go!"  
Ibushi frowned. "No. We will."

Yumoto looked at Ibushi, "I-Ibu-chan-senpai…please don't! I-I can't lose you too!" He cried and ran to him. He hugged Ibushi tightly, like he did when he was younger and cried, "I-I love you, Argent!"

Ibushi held Yumoto tightly, "I love you too, Little One."

"Oh, how sweet." A voice spoke and Ibushi gasped, "You! How did you get in here again!?"

"Leave, Yami!" Yukiteru's voice yelled and Yami smirked, "I'm just here for your son…"

"Don't hurt him! He's my only heir!"

Araki growled and pulled out his sword. He ran towards Yami, "Leave Scarlet alone!" 

Yami blocked his sword and Araki screamed as he was shot back. "Araki!" Yumoto cried and Yami held up four orbs. "Want your guardian's back?"

Yumoto froze, "Gi-Give them back!" He screamed and ran towards Yami. He pushed him down, "You hurt many gods and you probably hurt my real mama too! Give my step-in mama, papa and my teacher's souls back!" 

Yami growled as Yumoto grabbed them and Kinshiro shot Yami with an orb from his sword. "Stay down!"

Yumoto ran to his guardians and let each orb sink back in.

Yami stood up and shot energy towards Yumoto. Yumoto gasped out as he couldn't move.

Yukiteru gasped, "Yumoto!"

Yami turned to Yukiteru, "I'm giving your son to Hireashi…I know many have tried this…but this time _I_ will succeed."

Yukiteru paled, "No! Please, harm me instead, Yami! Yumoto is just a child!"

Yami laughed, "I don't care."

"Papa!" Yumoto cried and his guardians slowly opened their eyes. Atsushi screamed, "Yumoto! En-chan, he has Yumoto!"

En looked at Yami and growled, "Dammit…!"

Yami smirked and cried out as he was hit.

Ibushi grabbed Yumoto, "Don't touch Scarlet." Yumoto whimpered and Yami growled, "Fine! I won't take him… _this_ time…but I'll be back."

With that, he disappeared and Yumoto ran to his guardians. Io smiled, "Did you save us?"

Yumoto nodded and Ryuu grinned, "Good job, kid. Now we can continue with your lessons."

Yumoto frowned "Awww."

En looked at Atsushi, "Yumoto is in danger…we need to stop that guy."  
Atsushi nodded, "Yes I know, En-chan. We'll stop him…we have to."

Kinshiro sighed as Akoya whispered, "We haven't heard from the Beppu brothers lately…we better figure out why."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes…and we will. Then we can stop the former God of Truth."


	12. Chapter 12: The Purge of the Gods

Chapter 12: Purge of the Gods

Yumoto sighed as he put his pencil towards his chin as he was in thought. Io was lecturing and Yumoto raised his hand, "Io-Senpai?"

"Yes, Yumoto?"  
"Why can't I visit the mortal world?"  
"You know why…the mortals want you dead now."

Yumoto frowned, "But…but they were okay with me a month ago!"

"I know…" Io sighed, "But Yami's influences have made them hate you."

Yumoto looked down, "I like it there…Araki was going to take me again…"

Io looked down, "I'm sorry." Then he continued with his lecture.

-

Kurou Hara, the God of Health was getting Yumoto's medicine together to give to Yukiteru. The medicine was for his Scarlet takeovers, and it would help Yumoto's strength come back quickly.

He sighed as he grabbed needles and the liquid medication. He smiled as he pushed his glasses up, "The heir hasn't had an episode in months…" He looked up as Yumoto walked in.

"Sensei! I'm here for my medicine checkup thingy. Papa says I need Scarlet under control still."

Kurou nodded and Yumoto plopped down in a chair beside him, "Is it a shot?"

The God of Health nodded once more, "Yes. it is. These injections have been helping you, have they not?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, sensei. They are…" He looked at him, "Please be careful…I've had dreams of you and others getting taken by the God of Truth."

Kurou smiled, "I will…are you ready?" He asked as he put the needle into the glass vial. Yumoto replied, "Yes…" He looked away as the medicine was injected into his arm.

Kurou looked at him, "You alright?"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." He stood up, "Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry that we have to do this so often."

Kurou replied, "It's okay." He pushed his glasses up, "You don't mean for that to happen. You can't control it."

Yumoto sighed, "Yes I know…and that's why I hope for this to help me learn to control Scarlet…"

The older God looked at him, "Scarlet didn't even come through until…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Nothing…we can't talk about that. Something happened to you when you were younger…but don't worry about it."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, sensei…thank you again." With that, the heir walked away.

The God of Health smiled as he watched Yumoto leave and he gasped as the God of Truth appeared. "You!"

Yami smirked, "You and the guardians are going to be trapped in here…"

Kurou gasped, "You can't! The heir needs me because of his problem!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "The heir is going to die by the hands of mortals."  
Kurou growled, "Never! He won't die!"

"Silence." Yami hissed and Kurou screamed as he was hit and trapped in a crystal. "Damn you!" He cursed and Yami laughed as he made him disappear.

Yami laughed to himself and walked towards the throne room.

-  
Yumoto sighed as he sat in his throne, Yukiteru was talking to him and Gora.

Yukiteru looked at Gora, "You know Yami won't rest until Yumoto is gone."  
Gora nodded, "Yes I know…"  
Yumoto frowned, "Papa, why does everyone want me dead? It's getting old!"

Yukiteru frowned, "Yumoto, Yami…he…he's the reason for all of it."

Yumoto froze and gasped, "What?"

Yukiteru looked down, "Yami cursed you at the celebration of your birth, he wants you to die the day you ascend to the throne."  
"What?!" Yumoto cried as he stood up from his chair, "Then he's the reason why everyone wants to kill me! S-So Katashi and his father…they were under his spell!"

Gora nodded, "Yes. When you were younger, we took you to many others to help you…but the curse was too strong for any God. Even the God of Curses couldn't help you."

Yumoto frowned, "Why not?! Why is it always me?"  
Gora looked away, "I can't answer that." He looked at Hashibiro, who was by Wombat.

Hashibiro looked at him, "You two were told by the God of Curses to never tell Scarlet…"  
Wombat nodded and Yukiteru growled, "I had to! Yami's curse isn't to be taken lightly!"

"That's right, my dear Yuki."

Yukiteru frowned, "Yami…" He turned around and Yumoto gasped as he saw a crystal in Yami's hand.

Yami held his staff in the other and laughed, "I have the God of Health with me now…" he glared at Yumoto, "Now, I am sealing you with your guardians in this palace! No one can stop me." He laughed and gasped as Araki stabbed his hand with his sword.

He dropped his staff and growled, "Now, now, mortal, you did a bad thing!"

Yumoto gasped, "Leave him alone!" he pulled out his love stick and pointed it at him.

Yami growled and shot an orb at him. Yumoto gasped out and Araki blocked it with his sword. "Your majesty, we need to run."

Yumoto shook his head, "Araki-kun, we can't!"  
Araki frowned, "We have to! He'll kill us!"

Yami smirked, "Again, you both make me sick!" He flung the duo away and held his staff up, "Let this day be known!" He laughed, "This is the day that the Court of Love is destroyed!"

He glared at the Battle Lovers as a beam shot off from his staff. Kotaro smirked, "Yes, Yami-san! This world shall be ours!"

The Battle Lovers stood beside Yumoto, while the Caerula Adamas pulled out their swords.

Aurite growled, "May this be our final battle!"

Perlite nodded, "Yes, I see forward in time that we shall win!"

Yami smirked as the scenery changed around them, the palace interior changed to a rocky wasteland. Yumoto looked up at the dark sky and frowned at his guardians.

Vesta looked at Yumoto and smiled, "Don't worry, Yumoto. But you need to transform too, we need you!"  
Yumoto nodded, "Of course." The young god quickly kissed his bracelet and transformed into Scarlet.

Sulfur looked at Vesta and bit his lip, "May our parents protect us."  
Vesta winked, "There's no way we can lose, Sulfur!"  
Cerulean sighed, "This is terrible."

Epinard looked at Scarlet, "Don't worry, we won't lose!"

Yami glared at them, "You all won't win, it's my time to shine!"  
Scarlet glared at the book in his hands, "Senpais, we need to heal him or something! That book has corrupted him, remember? Sulfur and Vesta taught me the story of what happened to the God of Truth!"

The two gods gasped and Epinard nodded, "Yumoto's right. That book is the key to us winning!"

Aurite glared at Yami, "Give up, God of Truth!"  
Argent nodded, "As the God of Truth you know that you won't win!"

Yami growled, "SHUT UP!"  
As he screamed this, he shot out beams from his staff, "Damn all of you Gods! You all won't defeat me!" He looked at Scarlet, "Especially you…you annoy me the most."

Scarlet growled, "I didn't do anything to you!"  
Gora nodded, "Yumoto, he's jealous of you! That's why he tried to kill you when you were born."  
Yami laughed, "Maximum Gorar, you tried to save your brother…and yet, you're the best God of Love…"

Gora growled, "Silence! I choose when Yumoto gets the throne, and I am waiting for when he is ready!"

Yami's grin turned into a scowl and Kotaro looked at him, "Yami-san, let's get rid of the guardians…Scarlet can be left for last."  
Yami looked at Scarlet, "No…I'm getting rid of him first…VEPPer, get me the God of Light!"

"Yes, sir." The two bowed as they appeared and turned to Scarlet.  
The God of the Sun smirked, "Scarlet, after you're gone, Gora-san is as good as ours."


	13. Chapter 13: Time Stop

Chapter 13: Time Stop

Scarlet growled, "You two are being controlled! The God of Truth is lying!"

Salty Sol laughed, "Your brother is ours!"

Scarlet frowned, "Brothers-senpais…please…I don't want to fight anymore! I want the world to be safe again!"

"SILENCE!" Melty Luna yelled, "We're sick of you!"

Scarlet gasped, "Please!"

"SHUT UP!" Salty Sol yelled as he slapped Scarlet across the face. "You annoy me to no end…"

Scarlet frowned, "Why?"

"I can't stand you…ever since you were born, all you've been is a thorn in my side!"

"Just leave him alone!" Vesta screamed and Sulfur nodded. "Yumoto is special to us. He may be a different type of heir, but we love him!"

Scarlet gasped as his guardians said that about him and Sulfur held his love stick at Yami. "Sulfur Love Gaia!"

Yami growled as he dodged it and Scarlet turned to Argent, "Ibu-chan-senpai! I sense no love in him, I think he's under someone's control!"

Argent frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is that when he first took me, his eyes flashed red and then blue!"

Argent gasped, "Scarlet, I think Hireashi may be behind this again…and if he is then we need to save him."

Scarlet nodded, "Yes! I'll heal him and stop that dumb fish demon once and for all!"

Argent frowned and shook his head, "No, it's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine." Scarlet nodded and Argent hugged him tightly, "I'll trust you."

Aurite spoke, "Yes, and we'll stop the VEPPer, you focus on Yami!"

Scarlet nodded and ran towards the God of Truth, "I, Scarlet, the future God of Love, will defeat you, in the name of Light and Love!"

Yami laughed, "Oh really? I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

Scarlet spoke, "You've been under a spell. You need to realize this, you and your animal partner have been. Hireashi has brainwashed you."

Yami gasped and clutched at his hair, "H-Hireashi…? I-I never wanted to work for a demon…" he whispered and Kotoro chirped, "Yeah! We were happy for the God of War to be having a child!"

Scarlet gasped and held his hand out to Yami, "Please, I promise that I won't hurt you. Hireashi will…and he already has."

Yami looked at his hand and said softly, "H-heir…Hireashi has tried to kill you many times…and he is destined to fail."

Scarlet smiled, "It's okay, you're scared, and I understand why. Hireashi was in that book, and you were just doing your job at the Library of the Gods."

Yami nodded and grabbed Scarlet's hand slowly.

Scarlet screamed out and Yami held him up as he laughed, "I knew I could trick you!"

Scarlet whimpered and Yami asked, "Do you like how I'm draining your strength from you? It'll make it much easier to let Hireashi kill you." He smirked, "Your strength will let me keep your guardians away from you."

Scarlet gasped and he looked down at himself as his transformation disappeared. He cried out as he was in his normal clothing and back to just being Yumoto.

Yami grinned as he made Yumoto float upwards. He walked towards a canyon and held the heir over the center of it. "Goodbye, have fun being with Lord Hireashi!"

Yumoto gasped and saw his guardians busy with the VEPPer. "Perlite! Perlite!" He screeched, "STOP TIME! Please!"

Perlite gasped and saw what was happening. The pink haired God screamed as Yumoto began to fall towards the demon. "NO!"

Yumoto screamed loudly as he fell down and Yami laughed maniacally as this was happening. "Yes, Lord Hireashi kill this little brat!"

Yumoto screamed as he fell down into the canyon and he whimpered as Hireashi's demon form began to walk towards him. "PERLITE!" He practically begged and screamed louder for help.

Perlite ran to the opening and threw his sword up, "Perlite Time Stop!"

Yami, the VEPPer, and Hireashi stopped moving and Perlite jumped down to Yumoto, "Quickly, my time stopping powers only last for a minute!"

Yumoto nodded and held onto Perlite's arm as they jumped quickly upwards and landed on solid ground.

As they did, the others began to move again. Yami laughed and frowned as he noticed Yumoto wasn't down there. He froze, "Wait...how is the heir up here?!"

He ran to the edge and growled. He gasped as Yumoto grabbed his hand again, "WAKE UP!" The heir screamed and his hand began to glow.

Yami began to scream as a beam of light shot through his body and Kotoro screamed, "Yami-san!"

Yumoto gasped as the darkness fell from Yami's clothing. The God of Truth's eyes slowly turned back into their original amber color and he blinked slowly.

"H-huh…? What happened? I thought I was still at the Library…"

Yumoto smiled, "I am the heir, you were under a terrible spell from Hireashi."

Yami gasped and bowed quickly, "Prince Scarlet, I am so sorry."

"It's fine…please go back to the library and fix what has been done."

As he spoke, the VEPPer froze and the twins turned to one another in confusion. They stopped fighting as Yami nodded, "Of course…I'm sorry for any pain I have caused."

Yumoto shook his head, "You're forgiven, but please, you were confused. I wish you happiness and peace."

"Thank you." With that, Yami disappeared.

Yumoto turned to the canyon and looked at Argent, "Ibu-chan-senpai, I know how to seal Hireashi once and for all." He held Araki's sword in his hand, "I need to stab him in the head and seal him in this sword. Then we have to get rid of it."

Argent frowned and nodded slowly "Okay…"

Yumoto sighed, "I need you to throw me onto him. Okay?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me!"

"Fine…" he picked Yumoto up and walked to the edge, "Are you ready, Little One?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, I am…"

Argent nodded also, "Okay." He threw Yumoto over the edge and gasped as Yumoto fell towards the demon, with the sword out.

The Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas all stood still, watching their heir fall on Hireashi's head, with the sword's blade out.

They gasped as Scarlet stabbed his head and the demon let out a screech.

"True Love Sealing! Never be freed again!" Yumoto declared and they watched as the demon slowly disappeared. Yumoto held the sword up as the evil energy sucked up into the sword and he looked at his guardians as he appeared in front of them, "We need to keep this sword safe, it has Hireashi in it. The seal is unbreakable in this."

They nodded and watched Yumoto walk away, going to hide the new Sword of Sealing away, so no one could revive the demon ever again.


	14. Epilogue: God of Love

Epilogue: The God of Love

Makizou Yami was walking in the Library of the Gods, the God of Truth was grabbing a book for the heir.  
The heir was finally ready to become the God of Love.

Yami smiled to himself and Kotoro chirped softly, "Yami-san, are you okay?"  
Yami nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Kotoro." He grinned at his bird partner, "Hireashi is finally gone for good, and in fact, I saw the Goddess of Peace just this morning."

Kotoro gasped, "What?! She's alive?"  
Yami nodded, "Yes, Hireashi had her. Maximum Gorar has been searching for her for a long time now."

He looked at his staff, "The God of Natural Springs will be so happy to see her once more."

Hakone Natsumi smiled to herself as she walked through the halls, she had just met up with Yukiteru and Gora. She needed to still meet Yumoto again.

Yumoto was getting ready for his first day of being the God of Love, he finally felt as if he was ready. After he would begin to rule, Gora said he would be staying in the mortal world and starting a bathhouse there.

Yumoto sighed as he held the staff in his hands, Sulfur was quizzing him and Vesta was trying to help him cheat by giving him the answers.

Epinard was brushing Yumoto's hair, while Cerulean was sleeping in a chair.

Epinard looked at his partner and sighed, "En-chan wake up, today is the big day and you know it."  
Cerulean yawned as he opened his eyes. "Fine."

Yumoto sighed and looked up in his mirror, he gasped as he saw a woman with orange hair walk in.

Cerulean gasped, "T-the Goddess of Peace!"  
Yumoto turned around and gasped, "M-mama!?"

Natsumi smiled, "Yumoto, I see you have aged well."  
Yumoto looked at her with wide eyes, "You're alive?!"  
"Yes, you saved me." She replied and Yumoto ran to hug her.

Natsumi grinned and hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you…"  
Yumoto began to cry and Natsumi stroked his hair, "Don't worry…I love you, my dear Yumoto."

Yumoto sniffed and held onto her.

-  
Yumoto began his rule and a few months later, Yumoto married Araki. After a while, the duo still had some problems with mortals.  
Eventually, Yumoto and Araki had a son named Haruki, while his guardians all had children of their own.

The guardian's children all were excited to see the newborn heir.

Epinard's child was named Katsuo, but he was Battle Lover Carbon, Cerulean's child was named Daichi, but went by Battle Lover Park, Sulfur had a daughter named Asuka who went by Battle Lover Kitsune, and Vesta's son was named Nobuyuki but was Battle Lover Rider.

Just like Yumoto, Haruki was younger than his own guardians.

-  
"Come on!" Kitsune cried, "Scarlet-san said that the heir is here now!"  
Rider yawned and replied, "So? The God of Love and Light probably is making him sleep."  
"Yeah, but I want to see him!" she frowned, "The current ruler is so pretty, every mortal is jealous of him!"

Park rolled his eyes, "So? Scarlet didn't get powers until he was fifteen, you know."  
"So!? He's powerful though, he's Maximum Gorar's younger brother!" Kitsune defended and Carbon nodded, "Yeah, why are you being like that, Park? Scarlet-san single handedly stabbed Hireashi through the head!"

Park yawned, "Oh? I thought that was just a rumor."  
"No, my dad was there and he saw it!" Rider replied, "My dad wouldn't lie, besides, all four of our parents were there!"

Park sighed and Kitsune rolled her eyes, "Last one to the new heir is a rotten egg!" With that, she bolted out of the room, with the others following.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" she cried and Yumoto turned to her, holding a small child in his arms. "Yes, Battle Lover Kitsune?"  
"Is that the heir!?"  
"Yes." He smiled, looking at Araki, "And, his name is Haruki."  
"Haruki?"  
"Yes, and you will be his guardians."  
"Really?!" She gasped, "Great!"

-  
"Miharu, do you see that?" A voice growled and Miharu nodded, "Yes, I do, Lord Katashi."  
"I need to get rid of Scarlet…that little brat thought he got rid of me."

Katashi held onto his sword and Miharu looked at him "How? He's the full God of Love now. He's strong now!"  
Katashi growled, "Yes, I know. But I am stronger also…just remember that."

"Katashi, please!"  
"Silence, Yuudai!"  
"You changed though!"  
"No. Yuudai, I pretended to."

Yuudai gasped, "Lord Katashi, Scarlet is married and has a child now!"  
"So? I can change that. Come along, Miharu, Yuudai."  
"Of course."

Katashi smirked down at Yumoto, "You will be mine…If you refuse, then I will kill you."

Yuudai growled, "No. I won't let you do this!"

"You will." Katashi yelled and Yuudai shook his head, "Never."

"Then accept your fate as a rabbit!"  
Yuudai froze, "What?!" He cried out as he was hit by a beam and turned into a fluffy bunny.  
Katashi laughed and spoke, "Mimi, you and Miharu have a job to do."

Mimi smiled at her brother, "I will get rid of him…"

Katashi grinned, "Don't worry…let Yuudai run off and warn him, for in a few years, we will start our plan."  
"Few years?!"  
"Yes, I want to wait for the new heir to have his parents for a while…"

-  
Five years later, a boy with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes ran throughout the palace, "Mama~! Mama~!" He sang and ran harder as he heard his guardians yelling for him.

He giggled as he ran into the throne room and ran behind one. He covered his mouth to stop the giggles and someone picked him up, "Haruki, you shouldn't run through the palace."  
"Okay, papa…I'm sorry."

The boy was put down and he walked off to another room to find the person he was looking for.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
